Dying to Live
by LawfullyDecietfulElly
Summary: Sadie Bowry lived a life wishing for death. Depression, pain, and loss brought her to her failed attempt at suicide. Years later, when her long-forgotten wish was granted, she is given something as well: life. In a different dimension.


**Hi there everyone! Yeah, I know, "Can she ever finish one story?!". But, I've been having a lot of writer's block and _oodles_ of inspiration for lots of stories. And the result is this: Dying to Live. My _FIRST EVER_ Twilight fic! :O I know! I'm surprised too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters, but the others you _DON'T_ recognize are purely mine. Steal them and..well...I can't really threaten you and go through with it but I'm just asking you not to steal them. Onward!**

* * *

"Keira, get back here girl! I was tellin' you something-"

"Angelisa! Don't you dare-"

"I'll kill you, Jesus! I swear-"

_By the gods, I wish they'd all just go away!_ Sighing, I blocked out the insistent chatter and noise of my fellow bus riders by taking out my iPod and plugging in the ear phones, setting it on shuffle. I listened to the beginning of "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy before flipping through the titles, flipping my cropped black bangs out of my way when they fell in front of my eyes. Of course, if I had really wanted to avoid this, I wouldn't have style them that way now would I? And the flipping of my hair has become a habit of mine for several years now - something I picked up from an old, long gone friend. As well as my style of clothing, quirks, ticks, etc. I guess you could say that I had hung out with her way too much for it to be healthy - on either of our parts. In the end, I was the only one to survive the end of our friendship - physically at least.

Flipping through the titles, I came to rest on the name "Scream" and smiled, clicking the little button. I leaned my head against the cool window, closing my eyes and feeling everything around me: the iciness of the window against my pale cheek, the feel of my hair lightly swaying and brushing against my skin from the wind blowing through the windows, the built up tension and energy of the other bus riders around me..Slowly, very slowly, I began to melt into the song, immersing myself in the sound of Bill Kaulitz voice.

"_Watch out  
Stay awake  
They're lurking  
Obsess you  
They are always  
Working  
Promising  
Everything you  
Never asked for  
And one day  
It'll be too late  
And you'll  
Beg for more_"

_NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN  
NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN_

_SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
Scream..._"

I was knocked from my seat as we hit a patch of ice, ramming into the person that sit on the seat across the hall. It took me but a moment to realize that others around me were actually screaming, including as the person I clutched onto - I vaguely recalled it being a close friend of mine, Martin Cravens - and I soon joined them with a high-pitched, horror movie worthy scream. From that moment on time seemed to speed up for me but I understood it - everything coming to me in a rush. We weren't the only ones skidding haphazardly on the icy roads. An eighteen wheeler, not fifty feet behind us, was squealing on its brakes, trying to stop with all its might. Before us, as we headed on a straight collision course with, was a huge, seemingly indestructible wall made of brick and steel. Of course, I remembered that it was the Celeste Prison House which we usually drove by with no trouble. If any of us survived the crash and didn't manage to release any prisoners, we sure as hell weren't going to survive the impact of the large truck coming up behind us. That is, if we didn't flip before we hit the wall.

As if the universe had been listening to my thoughts, I felt the bus tip and in a heart stopping moment I watched our slanted descent to the asphalt. Breaking glass, crushing and bending metal, and soon the weight of other people's bodies came crashing on me. I didn't - couldn't! - count how many times the bus turned over and at that moment I didn't care. I was still screaming in that eerie, horror-movie scream that I've always been gifted (CURSED) with. And by the time the we came for another roll my mind went blank, any coherent thought wiped clean by a rushing of incoherent scenes:

_A beautiful forest, seen from above. My hair blowing in my face and the feeling of cold, unyielding hands closing in on my neck from behind- _

_I looked into the depths of someone's warningly endless black eyes-_

I blinked and saw burgundy mix with a black mass and someone yelling something in my ear..."Sadie!" Martin! I couldn't-

_Someone's cold, perfectly shaped body fitting into my own curves and their hot, unforgiving mouth leaving searing kisses along my body. They brushed against me roughly. I cried out in pleasure at the contact of skin on skin, digging my deadly nails into their back, breaking the indestructible skin with my force-_

Intense pain erupted in my middle, starting from the base of my spinal cord-

_I couldn't help the urge to cry and let it free, feeling a familiar pair of arms wrapping around me from behind. I could tell that others watched from a far, not daring to disrupt the-_

I tried to scream but it broke in my throat - coming out as strangled, cries of pain, sorrow, and confusion. The distracting chain of pictures were broken completely as I felt something else rise up in my throat - something liquid, thick and suffocating. I coughed and spat the substance out, trying to take stock of the situation. I tried to scream again when the pain came roaring at me - like a fierce, vengeful mountain lion. Something metallic jutted three from my gut, a ribbon of something disgustingly flesh-like hanging from the tip. I tried to call for help, to cry - something! - but realized with a choking sob that my cheek was being tortured by shards of glass, the pain causing me to stop the motion of opening my mouth. My arm was trapped underneath the underside of a bus seat, stopping me from removing the glass. I couldn't feel my other one but I could pretty much feel its dead weight against my chest.

There were noises all around me - some glass was still falling, something was creaking, classmates of mine were screaming and crying in pain, fear and confusion. I tried to move my head but sobbed when I realized that something was restricting my movement. I angled my head a bit and realized with horror that it was trapped in the unrelenting grip of someone's hand. I forced my eyes to travel up the arm, wincing when I noticed that something was piercing their shoulder, and freezing when I reached their face. It was Martin that held my hair in such a death-grip. I felt my stomach try to clench in sorrow - which caused me more pain - when I realized that the piece of metal piercing his shoulder had actually gone all the way out the other side, killing him. Even in death he was clutching me so tightly. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered the times when he'd protected me from rumors and haters. From things that would hurt me emotionally or physically. They spilled down my cheeks, like acid in my cuts, when it dawned on me that I had never spoken of how I appreciated all he had done for me. Since my first day in Celeste, I'd always thought he was one of my best friends.

My mourning was cut short when I noticed something eating at the corners of my sight. Whiteness. My breathing started to slow down and I could hear my heart beats slowing as well. I resisted it, even though it was inevitable. Death was always unavoidable. I knew that from the day Stephanie Blancherd died from a freak four wheeler accident two years ago. In a sense, I knew this feeling - the feeling of your body giving in against your will to death. I'd felt it a few weeks before her death - my best friend's death. The Tuesday I had tried to OD on four different kinds of pills - the day I had hoped would've been my last...The last thing I saw before the white consumed my sight was someone's soft, caring brown eyes looking down on me. The last thing I felt was the pain washing away and my body being lifted up in a comforting embrace. The last I heard was the lyrics of Tokio Hotel's song "Ready, Set, Go!"

"_We are looking back again  
On loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

_Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere beyond the clouds  
I can see the morning break  
Too young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes..."_

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I know, it's too soon to see if I did well or not but I'm up for the challenge! Review please! Tell me if you see any grammar errors or something! I need feedback people!**

**-LDE**


End file.
